Now listen to me. I want you to take the others and get out of here.
Now listen to me. I want you to take the others and get outta here. Captain Jack Sparrow says this to Richard Tyler. Now listen to me. I want you to take the others and get outta here. The Mad Hatter says this to Bart Simpson. Now listen to me. I want you to take the others and get outta here. Brock says this to Ash Ketchum and Pikachu. Now listen to me. I want you to take the others and get outta here. Aqualad says this to Lincoln Loud about getting Clyde McBride, Lynn Loud, Ronnie Anne Santiago and the others to safety. Now listen to me. I want you to take the others and get outta here. Tommy Oliver/the Green Ranger/White Ranger/Zeo Ranger V: Red/Red Turbo Ranger/Black Dino Thunder Ranger says this to Drew McCormick/the Blue Stinger BeetleBorg. Now listen to a me. I want a you to take a the others and get outta here. Mario says this to Taran. Now listen to me. I want you to take the others and get outta here. Jolly Roger says this to Tommy Pickles. Now listen to me. I want you to take the others and get outta here. Sonic the Hedgehog says this to Doug Funnie to tell him to take Skeeter Valentine, Beebe Bluff, Miguel Rivera, Nina Lopez and Susie Carmichael out to safety. Now listen to me. I want you to take the others and get outta here. Aquaman says this to Beast Boy to tell him to take Speedy, Bumblebee, Cyborg, Zelda, Link and Terra to safety. Now listen to me. I want you to take the others and get outta here. Vector the Crocodile says this to Sonic the Hedgehog to tell him to take Timmy Turner, Tootie Taylor, Miles "Tails" Prower the 2 Tailed Fox, Zooey, Knuckles the Echidna, Julie-Su and Amy Rose to safety. Now listen to me. I want you to take the others and get outta here. Captain America says this to Link, the hero of Hyrule, to tell him to take Miles "Tails" Prower the 2 Tailed Fox, Zooey, Sonic the Hedgehog, Amy Rose, Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat and Zelda to safety. Now listen to me. I want you to take the others and get outta here. Baloo the Bear says this to Zack Taylor/the Black Ranger to tell him to take Justin Stewart/the Blue Turbo Ranger, Chip Thorn/the Yellow Mystic Force Ranger, Vida Rocca/the Pink Mystic Force Ranger, Madison Rocca/the Blue Mystic Force Ranger, Tommy Oliver/the Green Ranger/the White Ranger/Zeo Ranger V: Red/the Red Turbo Ranger/Black Dino Thunder Ranger and Aisha Campbell/the Yellow Ranger to safety. Now listen to me. I want you to take the others and get outta here. Luke Skywalker says this to Wilbur Robinson to tell him to take Hi-5, Gene, Princess Linda/Jailbreak, Penny Forrester, Sonic the Hedgehog, Amy Rose, Lincoln Loud, Ronnie Anne Santiago, Timmy Turner, Tootie Taylor, Jimmy Neutron, Cindy Vortez, Sheen Estevez and Libby Folfax to safety. Now listen to me. I want you to take the others and get outta here. Iruka Umino says this to Danny Fenton to tell him to take Chuckie Finster, Tommy Pickles, Kimi Finster, Sam Manson, Tucker Foley, Arnold Shortman, Helga Pataki and Nina Lopez to safety. Now listen to me. I want you to take the others and get outta here. Solid Snake says this to Robin, the Teen Titans' team leader to take Cyborg, Bumblebee, Starfire, Raven and Velma Dinkley to safety. Now listen to me. I want to you take the others and get outta here Gordon the Big Blue Engine says this to Thomas the Tank Engine to take Percy the Green Saddletank Engine, Mavis the Kid Friendly Diesel Engine, Rosie the Free Spirited Engine, Arthur the Large Tank Engine, Caitlin the Streamlined Engine, Oliver the Western Engine, Duck the Great Western Engine and Neville the Big Black Engine to safety. Now listen to me. I want you to take the others and get outta here. Aladdin says this to Alex the Lion to take Marty the Zebra, Gloria the Hippo, Sam Sparks, Flint Lockwood, Verne the Turtle, Melman the Giraffe and RJ the Raccoon to safety. Category:Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix Scenes